Narkondras (Narko) Wildmane
Stats AC: 17 PP: 10 Skills: Arcana +3, Athletics +5, History +5, Intimidation +5, Survival +2, Smiths Tools + 2 Summary Narkondras “Narko” Wildmane is a rune-maester in training of the Great Skiltgravr Herd. The centaurs of the Skiltgravr Herd are said to be descended from the ancient giants of old Ostaria , and are one of the few populations able to survive the harsh conditions of The Wastelands. To be a rune-maester of the Skiltgravr is a great honour, but to become one is no easy feat. As well as being trained in combat, rune-maesters are responsible for upholding the laws that govern the herd, as well developing and teaching the ancient art of rune-carving. By law, all potential rune-maesters must spend several years ostracised from the herd, time they must spend seeking new knowledge, skills and magics to further advance their rune-carving. As such, Narko left the herd, travelling far beyond the boundaries of Ostaria, eventually finding and joining the Archaeologist guild of Ilbidor. Background The Skiltgravr Herd consider themselves the protectors of The Wastelands , acting as the final frontier between eastern Ostaria and the bands of orcs, goliaths and other denizens that would seek to conquer it. To survive in such an environment requires great discipline and teamwork. As such, the herd functions under the strict societal laws that have been passed down from their Forebearers. These laws govern nearly all aspects of life, and those who break the law are swiftly punished. However, for a centaur to break a law is rare, as most of the herd view these laws as absolutely fundamental to the herds continued success. As well as keeping the laws of their Forebearers, the centaurs of The Skiltgravr have also kept many of the traits of the giants from whom they descend. As well as all standing between 7 and 9 ft tall, some of the Herd have retained the ancient Giantish magic of rune-carving, a technique that allows individuals to augment the abilities of themselves and their allies. The tribe is currently led by Chieftain Vankar Stormhoof. Standing at just 7ft 7”, Vankar is considered small for a Skiltgravr centaur, but what he lacks in height he makes up for in sheer ferocity and both tactical and martial skill. However, whilst Vankar is the face and leader of the Herd, it is High rune-maester Oreira Brighteye and her circle of rune-maesters who hold the true power, being the upholders of law, wielders of rune-magic, and source of the tribe’s collective knowledge and wisdom. Into this complex society was born Narkondras Wildmane, the only child of Magorian Wildmount and Eideris Goldmane, both of whom are respected rangers of the Herd. Whilst growing up, Narko’s parents were rarely around, spending most of their time away from the herd leading scouting missions and raiding parties. As such, Narko spent a lot of time under the eye of Firenze Strongarm, one of the most respected of all the rune-maesters, and great friend of Magorian and Eideris. Firenze soon realised that Narko had great potential to become a rune-maester. Quick to learn, if also sometimes quick to anger, Narko easily picked up the languages of Sylvan, Giant and common, and showed great aptitude for studying the complex calligraphy required for rune-carving. By age 16, now standing at a monstrous 8ft 11”, Narko had learnt the basics required to embark upon the full rune-maester training. After several further years of the combat and law training, Narko began inscribing his first runes. By age 24 he had successfully invoked his first rune, marking him as an official trainee rune-maester. By age 26, now married to the beautiful Artina Silvertongue and proud father of Solena Wildtongue, he was ready to begin the final step in his journey to becoming a full rune-maester – his period of ostracization. It was with a heavy heart that he left the herd. He was to be gone for at least two years, and knew he would dearly miss his family, and particularly miss watching Solena grow up. However, the law was clear, and to fulfil his ambition of becoming a rune-maester it had to be done. So, with barely a glance back, he left The Wastelands for Merchendale , hoping to find passage towards the strange sounding Islands to the west. At first, being around these strange humanoid folk confused Narko. Everyone was so loud, rude and frankly immoral (activities such as drinking and whoring were of course outlawed in the herd). He also found he got a lot of stares and passing jokes – though he soon realised that most people stopped laughing when lifted by their necks and thrown around a bit. Rumour has it the neck of the first guy that dared call Narko a horse was so badly damaged he can no longer speak. Eventally, after several terrifying trips on the strange wooden horses the humanoids were so keen to travel on, Narko reached the City of Ilbidor, where he had heard tale of an exciting sounding Archaeology guild, which sounded the perfect place for learning of new skills and knowledge that might enhance his rune-carving… Appearance Standing at 8ft 11”, Narko is an immediately imposing figure. His hair is fully shaved on one side, whilst the other is tied into a long braided ponytail. His neck, arms and torso are covered in strange multicoloured runic tattoos, and around his neck is a leather pendant, a parting gift from Artina and Sorena. Wearing only inscribed splint armour and some hides, Narko’s main possessions are his precious weapons: a huge two-handed glaive at his side, a large runic warhammer at his waist, and a longbow and quiver on his back. His fur is a deep chestnut brown, with a light almost ginger tail. He also carries a small pack in which is his notebook, a war horn and his smoking pipe / desert grasses (whilst the herds laws outlaw alcohol, the smoking of desert grass is considered quite the legal high). Traits *Narko is extremely lawful, and would never willingly break the laws of his herd. *Narko is quick to anger, particularly if he or his herd are insulted (call a centaur a horse and it might be the last thing you ever do). *Narko has no interested in gold, though he's always on the look out for weapons or items to enhance his prowess. Relationships *Centaurs can be slow to form trust and relationships, but when they do they are unwaveringly faithful. Narko is no different, and would do anything for his family and herd. Motivations *Narko is primarily driven by the desire to love and protect his family. He believes he can do this by becoming as accomplished a rune-maester as possible.